Get This Done With
by QTXAdsy
Summary: Set six years after the events of the game, Hope and Lightning are about to tie the knot. Though they aren't too keen on who is the best man. HopexLightning unsurprising.
1. The Wedding

**A first for me to do a FFXIII fanfic. **

**Have to thank my friend sucking me into the FF series. I must admit, the pairing of HopexLightning is a _very_ interesting one indeed. It's nice to see a break from the typical 'Older handsome boy being with the younger shyer girl.' It also is the first time I have ever done a wedding fanfic. I did this ironically on the day before my parent's wedding anniversary, a rather fitting thought that. Note, i've only been to two weddings so I might not have got it alright, and maybe i've made some of the characters personalities a bit OOC, tell me if they are. Yeah and one other thing, i've tried to make it less sappy as possible.**

**So without further-a-do, let's begin! **

* * *

**Get This Done With**

Ah, weddings. An occasion when you and your one true love shall become husband and wife and live out the rest of your days together, and along the way, have children. And today was no exception for one young Man who stood there at the altar feeling very nervous about this whole occasion.

"Hope," said the maid of honour, Serah. "Don't be nervous, it'll all be fine."

Yes, that's what she said. He couldn't help feel scared at the thought. Here he was about to marry someone called Claire Farron, better known to many as Lightning Farron. They had met about six years ago during the I'ce incident. Then he was just a helpless teenager who just found himself pulled into this adventure, which at the start of it all, he had tragically lost his mother. Along the way, he formed strong bonds with the group he found himself stuck with Snow, Sazh, Fang and Vanille. However he shared his strongest bond with the strong solider of the group, Lightning.

To Hope, there was no one like Lightning. Who else would be strong, smart, straightforward and beautiful like her? He did remember the first time he met her, though he found himself quite terrified at her, especially that she punched the large man Snow around nearly the whole time. Well almost all the time. However, Lightning took Hope under her wing and acted as his mentor during they're time with each other. After the fall of Cocoon, the colonies migrated to stay on the alien territory of Gran Pulse. In those six years however, things had settled down and everyone was now at peace. A new life had started for all of them.

Hope chuckled at memories back then; he'd thought he would _never _get the chance to be with her. However, back then he still had a crush on her five years ago and after being away from her and his friends for so long. No, it wasn't like they had confessed their undying love for each other at first sight (well it would be mostly coming from Hope) but they started to know each other once again in that time. A few months afterwards, Hope finally said his true feelings for her and amazingly, they became a couple. To everyone, it is still a wonder how Hope and Lightning became a couple but some think that Hope must have some sort of charm that can bring out Lightning's soft side while the other half think that Lightning has a soft spot for Hope out of all people.

Of course the age gap did raise a few eyebrows, but nobody seem to have anything against them being together. If Lightning had finally found happiness at last, then everyone was happy.

Now after all that, they were about to become husband and wife. Hope remembered his proposal to Lightning, it had been an embarrassing moment for him. This was because when the poor man proposed to her, with him sweating bucketfuls, it looked like he was about to faint. Nonetheless, his love had taken the ring out of the box, slipped it onto her finger and simply said with a smirk, "Does that answer your that your question?"

Much to his amusement, Lightning had just wanted a small register office ceremony just as she called it, 'Get it over with.' Of course her younger sister wasn't going to let her older sister have that attitude. Instead, they had now gone for a church for the wedding. Not many people were there, the guests were Sazh and his son Dajh, Snow and his gang NORA were there too, his and Serah's four-year-old twins, Buran and Vanille were there. Even Hope's farther was their too, Bartholomew, although he and Hope didn't meet much nowadays, he wasn't going to miss his son's wedding for the world and was happy to see how much his son had grown up.

Of course, Hope sighed sadly on another note. Those who wouldn't be here.

He missed Fang and Vanille a great deal but Lightning had said that they would always look over them. He could see Vanille crying a lake from of tears of happiness and Fang saying something like 'Well, it was About time.' Of course the one that Hope wished that could be there was his mother, Nora. No doubt he thought that she would have been so happy to see that he was finally getting married. His train of thought though was interrupted by the voice of his best man.

"Wake up, kid!" Came the sound of his best man, "Get your head out of the clouds, it's about to start soon."

Out of all things he wished that he could swap around at this wedding, it would be his best man.

Serah had jumped at the chance being asked to be the maid of honour. It would be only fitting that since Lightning had been Serah's maid of honour (or rather forced to do it however you look at it) that it would only seem natural that she'd do the same for her older sister. When Snow heard about this, he thought he should have a part in it too, the best man. Unknown to Lightning and Hope, Serah thought it would be a great idea and signed him down for the part. By the time they found out, Snow was now ready for the occasion, much to their horror so to speak.

Hope dreaded of what Snow's speech was going to be like, was it going to be a list of embarrassing moments? Something that would last half a second? Or if he did remember to make a speech. Why of all people did it have to be his soon-to-be brother in law? He would've gone for Sazh, a wise pick indeed. Hell, even Dajh could of done it! At least he or anyone else seemed more mature than Snow. Kind of ironic that the person who Hope blamed at first for causing his mother's death was not only his best man, but a brother-in-law. Funny ho things turn out in the end, isn't it?

The chatter in the church soon fell silent, the ceremony was about to start. Then the music for the wedding march began to start.

Everyone turned their heads to see Lightning come through the doors and walk down the aisle. Even though she had a simple wedding dress on and holding a small bouquet of flowers in her hands, Hope thought it made her seem so goddess like. Seeing her in a dress, let alone a wedding dress was a very rare thing indeed and Hope (and many of the guests) took this chance to drink the sight in. Before he knew it, she was now standing alongside him at the altar handing over her bouquet to Serah to hold on to.

"This is it," he whispered to her. She just gave a small smile to him.

The Priest, a short, old fellow, looked at them for a moment, smiled, and then began.

"Dearly beloved," the priest began. "We are all gathered here today to bare witness the union of Hope Estheim and Cla- erm, Lightning Farron under holy wedlock." He was about to call her by her real name, but Serah said that she would prefer to be called by her other name, just to stay on the safe side.

"Now if anyone has anything to say why these two should not be together, please speak out now or forever hold your peace." Thankful for Hope, there was silen-

"She's all yours, kid!" boomed the voice of Snow.

Though a few members of the crowd gave out a few chuckles at this, Hope and Lightning both wished they had the chance to punch Snow for that remark. Even Serah was unimpressed by her husband's remark.

"Please can we settle down and continue with the ceremony," came the priest trying to have silence. Thankful, it didn't last long and the priest started off again.

"Now with that done, we can now start the vows." The priest turned to look at Hope. His turn was first.

"I Hope Estheim,"

"I Hope Estheim,"

"Take you, Lightning Farron,"

"Take you, Lightning Farron,"

"To be my lawfully wedded wife, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward."

"To be my lawfully wedded wife, my constant friend, my faithful partner and…my love from this day forward." Hope slightly croaked near the end of that vow. He couldn't believe after what had happened to him in his life, that this was happening.

"In the presence of our family and friends,"

"In the presence of our family and friends,"

"I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow."

"I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health…in good times…and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow."

"I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live."

"I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live."

The Priest gave Hope a small smile after he finished his vows. "Do you have the rings?" he asked in a whispered voice. Hope gave him a small nod and turned to look at Snow on his right, who was sitting with Buran and Vanille. Snow realized that Hope was looking at him and wondered what Hope wanted from him. Hope just pointed to his hand to show Snow what he wanted. Snow, thinking what Hope wanted, then checked his watch.

"The time is twenty to two," he whispered to him.

"The rings!" snapped Hope in a low voice.

Snow, realising his little mistake, quickly got rose up from his seat and made his way up to the altar beside Hope. Snow placed his hand in his pocket to get the rings, then his eyes widened in fear. He quickly checked his other pockets in his suit. Hope and Lightning held their breaths. Had he lost the rings? But Snow gave than a cheeky grin and brought out the two rings out from the first pocket he checked in.

"Great," thought Lightning, he was doing the classic 'I-think-I've-lost-the-rings' scenario. Trust Snow to do that on _her_ wedding day. Cleary, Snow as the best man was **_certainly _**not a good idea at all.

The rings though were a matching gold pair with a weaving pattern on them that did look quite beautiful Lightning had to admit. Hope began placing Lightning's ring on, while she did the same for him. The priest cleared his throat for Lightning to start her vows.

"I Lightning Farron,"

"I Lightning Farron,"

"Take you, Hope Estheim,"

"Take you, Hope Estheim,"

"To be my lawfully wedded husband, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward."

"To be my lawfully wedded husband, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward." Lightning stared at Hope and then remembered the fourteen-year-old Hope from all those years ago for a brief moment. Back then, she would never had guessed that this boy would become her husband some years later. Looking away from Hope, she turned her head back at the priest.

"In the presence of our family and friends,"

"In the presence of our family and friends,"

"I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow."

"I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow."

"I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live."

"I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live." Serah sniffed a little at the end of that vow. She could never have felt so happy to see her sister find her true happiness after many years of being the cold person she had been for so long. To Serah, Hope was all Lightning needed after this.

The priest looked at the two of them before saying the final part.

"Now that you have confessed your love for each other for all of those here, it now gives me the greatest pleasure of making you now Husband and Wife. Congratulations, you may kiss the bride, and you may kiss the groom. Hope, not wasting a second, pulled his new wife closed to him and pressed his lips to hers in a tender and passionate kiss. A large applause echoed through the church while they kiss. No matter how much Snow came close to screwing it up, those thoughts were replaced with loving tender ones about the future for them. After a good few seconds, they finished the kiss and looked into each other's eyes lovingly.

Right after, Hope felt Snow's large arm on his shoulders. "Welcome to the family, little bro," Snow smiled.

Being called 'bro' from now on from Snow? Now he had to get use to it. Now Hope knew how Lightning felt being called 'Sis' all the time. Hope saw Lightning and Serah embracing warmly, with tears of joy rolling down the younger Farron's face. Then Hope realised it wasn't over just yet. Snow's best man speech had yet to be done…

* * *

**Uh oh, what will Snow's speech be like? I may do a bonus chapter if this is goes down well. So review please, it makes an author happy to know that people are reading someone's work.**


	2. Bonus Chapter

**Well, you asked for it. To be honest, I was really wanting to see what Snow's speech would be like. It is mostly based on my Uncle Colin's speech at my cousin's wedding, who for some reason he has a similar personality to that of Snow! How strange do you think of that? This is of course set after the wedding ceremony in case for those numnuts who weren't reading correctly or who just skipped the first chapter. So here we go...**

* * *

**Bonus Chapter**

After an _almost _flawless wedding ceremony, the wedding guests had now moved from the church to a beachside bar run by LeBreau, using her own bar was agreed as a cheaper alternative than any other place in the town. Despite its rather breathtaking view overlooking the sea, especially with the sun just starting to set over the horizon, things during the reception party hadn't all gone to plan.

To start of with what had gone wrong so far, Although there were a handful of guests at the church, Serah and Snow had invited more guests along at the party, hardly any of them Lightning and Hope knew. These were made up of mostly, of what Snow had said, his groupies. Both Hope and Lightning had worried that with the amount of guests here (about two hundred of them there) and the amount of wine and champagne in hand, a fight was most likely to break out.

However, the worries with the wine and champagne were later proved to be not true, however it was embarrassing to know why they weren't having them. When it came for the wedding guests to raise their glasses to the new married couple, it had been met with a barrage of champagne and wine being spat out. Yes, the champagne and wine were found out to be hot and water had to be used as an embarrassing alternative. Poor LeBreau had tired to reassure the angry crowd that it wasn't her fault, but the by the bunch of chiefs that were used. To cut the cost down on some things for the wedding, LeBreau personally hired in a group of chiefs, but they were, to be fair, quite crap.

The food was no different from the drinks that were served. Although from a far glance, everybody seemed to be enjoying their wedding meal, they were however all masking how badly cooked the food was, so bad that poor old Dajh had ran to the bathroom to throw up, mind you, many of the guests would of done the same thing.

Apart from that, it had been a happy day for the new married couple. That was until a certain you-know-who was about to start his best man's speech. A small stage had been set up, though it was more like a large stair. A pianist was already on the stage providing the music for the party. After finishing another tune he had been doing, he walked up to the microphone stand that was on the stage, he tapped the side of the glass with a small spoon to get everyone's attention in the room. Once everyone was quiet, he spoke.

"Would the best man please come onto the stage to start the speech," announced the pianist.

At this point, Hope and Lightning held each other's hand under the table, fearing the worst. Snow however was enjoying the moment as he walked from his table the stage, getting cheered on from the crowd but mostly from the NORA table, A.K.A the fan club. He thought of himself as a T.V host walking down giving many of the guests 'high-fives' who had their arms raised out at him, all that was needed was some introduction music to like those game shows. Before getting on to the stage he turned round to wave to the crowd. But by walking slightly backwards, he tripped up on the stage and fell backwards near the piano. The crowd laughed at Snow's own misfortune. Lightning covered her face with her hand in shame.

"_Great,_" she thought _"he's already ruined the speech before he even opened his mouth."_

The Pianist was there to help the large man up on his feet, once he was up though, that large goofy grin on his face was still there. The crowd cheered him on as he flapped his arms up and down for silence. He chuckled a bit, and then went up to the microphone.

"Now, before I start," he began "Lebreau has asked me to request that, for reasons of health and safety, none of you get up on top of the chairs and tables during my standing ovation." The crowd (except for Hope and Lightning) laughed a bit at his witty opening line.

Snow then unclamped the microphone from the stand, which he placed in the corner of the stage, so he could move about on the stage.

"I think an introduction is worthwhile," Snow said. "For those of you who do not yet know me my name is Snow Villers and I am the best man for today. I think I should tell you that the groom has specifically asked me to refrain from mentioning anything about his days as a young kid during this speech. Sadly, that cut the speech short by a good fifteen seconds, would've been funny, but he's the man of the day, and I respected his wishes."

Once again, laughter was heard. Hope just shook his head. Something was going to happen, he just knew it.

"May I first say that our lovely maid of honor, Serah, is looking down right beautiful today," he said looking at his wife. "I'm sure you will all agree with me there."

A few wolf whistles from the guys was heard as Serah blushed at the corny comment from her husband, but then again it was typical of Snow to do a comment about her. Snow then turned his gaze over to his new brother-in-law to start of the next part of the speech.

"So, Hope - my wingman; my new partner in crime. After all of our evenings in the bar, with me begging you on to go chasing women around the pool table with your tongue hanging out in a drunken stupor, he's finally found the woman of his dreams, who happens to my lovely and ever-so-nice sister-in-law, Lightning." Snow shook his head. "Boy, you know how to pick them." A few members of the crowd laughed.

Snow turned to look at the crowd. "But, as I have had my orders from Lightning and Hope not to mention the stag night at that Strippers bar we where at, which is a shame as I have lots of good things to talk about there. Never mind, I'm good at finding some funny and embarrassing stories to share with you all tonight."

The audience cheered at this and applauded, mostly from the NORA table, who were banging their fists on the table in delight.

"So here we go," Snow began. "When it comes to Hope driving, he's very good at it, very good. But when it comes to saving fuel, he needs to loosen up!"

The audience chuckled at this.

"I remember one time not so long ago, Hope was taking me and the kids on a trip to the beach, sounds innocent enough. Well when we stopped at a traffic light, he decided to put the car in neutral so we would roll down a hill to save fuel."

Snow chuckled a bit before continuing.

"As we were rolling down, Hope forgot that at the bottom of the hill, it starts going up…" The audience laughed thinking of what would happen next. "Yes, I know what you're all thinking." More laughter accrued. "The car started to roll backwards, but rather than crash into a car, he went crashing into a bus instead!" They all roared with laughter and some clapped, once again mostly from the NORA table.

"Hope tried to explain to the bus driver that he was only saving the fuel, though I guess the bus driver was not amused." To Lightning, at this rate, she wondered why Snow had never taken up a place as a stand up comedian. He'd more be suited at that job, rather than doing the best man speech.

Hope covered his face in shame; it's a memory that wished he could forget completely. Snow meanwhile looked over to Lightning this time. "Now don't think I'm leaving you out of this now, Sis," Snow grinned. "**You **need your _own _embarrassing tale to tell." The Crowd all cheered Snow on, all eager to hear an embarrassing story that Lightning had done.

"Good ol' Serah told me about this one," Snow said looking over to his wife. Lightning sighed. Trust her younger sister to tell Snow about any story of Lightning making a compete idiot of herself. Now she would know how Hope was feeling.

"As you all know," Snow began "Sis is quite the no nonsense type, you can ask me later when I tell you the amount of punches she likes to inflict on me, but then again I guess that's just her showing her gratitude for me." While the audience laughed, Lightning was so close to the point of running at him and given him yet another punch to the face.

"But anyway," Snow continued, "To see her make an 'oopsie' is like waiting for paint to dry on the wall, but there is a tale that is too good to leave out. When she was about thirteen, Sis told Serah that when they get older, they were going to start their own business of removing and maintaining chandeliers." Snow chuckled again; he just couldn't believe the story of what he had been told from his wife.

"Lightning then managed to _somehow_ make a deal with some upper class guy to take down his chandeliers for him." Snow scratched his head in a puzzled manner. "I guess they weren't any people who did that job in the whole of Bodhum, so I guess he got desperate to find someone." Snow paused, the crowd eagerly waiting to hear the outcome of the story.

"Once everything was ready, Sis told Serah to go upstairs to unscrew the chandelier from the ceiling while she would catch it in a giant sheet at the bottom, sounds simple enough."

"Once Lightning said she was ready, Serah began to unscrew. Finally it came down just as Lightning wanted too…though Serah had been working on the _other _chandelier as it crashed down into pieces!" The audience laughed their guts out at this point, as well Snow. Hope looked over to Lightning seeing her head lowered and face turning red as a tomato. Just like Hope, she wanted to get rid of that memory from system for good.

Once Snow managed to gather his breath back, he flapped his arms up and down for silence. "But that's enough embarrassment for you two."

The Speech was nearly finished? Hope and Lightning's hands under the table tighten at the thought of it.

"However," Snow began, looking at Hope. "As you go of into the sunset with Sis, I'll guess as being a married man, I'll have to give you advice." Nope, it wasn't over yet. But at least the embarrassment had stopped.

"As your marrying a Farron woman, you have placed yourself in a right challenging position." The NORA table chuckled a bit at this. "They are a one of a kind breed being beautiful, smart and they are damn tough, and yes I mean sweet Serah too."

Hope looked over to Serah. S_urely_ Snow didn't mean that _she _could be tough as **Lightning?** Then again, you must always never judge a book by its cover.

"And finally," Snow continued. "Sis is going to make you do all the house work, think I'm lying? Well, Serah make me do all the time nearly whenever I'm free." The crowd laughed at Snow's tips to Hope.

Hope couldn't imagine Snow being bossed around the place to clean every little thing but innocent looking Serah, but the thought of it made him chuckle a bit.

"I only have one more thing to say to you," he continued while getting the microphone stand back in front of him and clamping the microphone back on top. "Good luck, your going to need every single drop of it when your taking Lightning as your wife." The crowd laughed at this witty comment from Snow.

Snow turned to look at the crowd again.

"Well Ladies and Gentleman were nearly at the end of the speech." The crowd let out a few 'awws' of disappointment. "But don't feel disappointed now, I've got a great finale for you all."

The guests all looked at each other, practically Hope and Lightning. "Did you know I was going to have a choir of thirty-two strong here today all hired by me, but only sixteen got on the bus to go here, eight got off, four went into the dressing room, two came out and one made it onto the stage...me!"

The guests chuckled, but when the realisation came to them, they chanted Snow on to sing. Hope and Lightning looked at each other in shock.

"He has got to be kidding," Hope said to Lightning in disbelieve.

Snow pulled out a small piece of crumpled paper from his trouser pocket and motioned the guests to be silence. "Anyway," Snow began by reading the bit of paper out. "This song was written by a guy called Jorvik Pacora," Snow muttered the guy's second name to himself, then looked at the guests. "I don't know why, but that second name of his reminds me of an air fresher at home." The NORA table sniggered. Little did Snow know, that the person called 'Jorvik Pacora' was actually in this room with them as one of the guests! His reaction of disgust at the large man really said it all.

Snow began to read the bit of paper again. "Anyway, it says here he thought of this tune when he was working in the Bodhum sewers shoveling shi…" Snow's eyes widened as he read the bit of paper again to make sure he got it right. "_Surely_ that can't be right, no it is!" Nonetheless, Snow looked out at the audience.

"But hey, here we go." He turned round to look at the pianist to start off the song (he had the sheet music for the song.) Once the little piano introduction was done, Snow just opened his mouth to sing, what happened next was amazing. Only a quarter of a second before hand, Hope dreaded of what Snow would sound like, most likely the sound of a bird getting crushed on. From the corner of Hope's eye, he noticed what seemed like a piece of chicken being thrown over with Lightning shouting out "Oh, shut up!" It was quite a large piece of chicken as it hit Snow in the face, which because of his wife's strength, caused him to fall backwards and land on the piano behind him.

The crowd now laughed hard at Snow's own misfortune. Lightning glared at Snow, with her husband grinning at her.

"Well he was right about one thing," Hope smiled.

"What?" Asked Lightning turning to look at him.

"I sure know how to pick 'em!"

Lightning rolled her eyes at him, then turned her head to see the poor best man, now getting off the now slightly dented piano, looked at her sister-in-law in confusion.

"What was that for?" Ask Snow. "I hadn't even started the song yet!"

**XxX**

It can be noted that after the reception, Hope and Lightning became a very beautiful married couple after that.

The two of them bought a somewhat large house near the cost which had caught their eye. It felt strange going into it at first as strangers, but it became home to them in a short space of time.

With the time they spent with each other, they had a family of two children. A year after they were married, the first one born was a boy named Rex. Although he had his farther's eyes he looked a lot like his mother and had a lot of her attitude, and when he got older, he even included his mother's unique pink hair! Most of the time he was a right lazy pain in the neck and wanted to head off into the Guardian Corps just like his mother, though this was just so he could beat up his Uncle Snow to a pulp. He _hated _him. Defiantly Lightning's son! Despite his mischievous behaviour, he was at heart a loyal boy and would protect those who were closest to him.

Two years after Rex was born, he gained a little sister. Although she was a spitting image of her farther as many said, including his silver hair but gaining her mother's blue eyes, Hope said that she reminded him of someone he was once truly close too. His Mother. The girl was then named Nora, after Hope's mother. Once she grew over the years, she started to look like her and in turn had grown a beautiful woman. This made many guys interested in her and this gave Hope a headache with the amount of phone calls he got from them trying to ask her out. Much like her brother, she didn't like Snow. But instead of hating him, she was terrified of him when she was very young, due to his size. Then again any small child would be at least be scared of someone as huge as Snow. But as she got older, she did overcome her fear for him, but couldn't stand his attitude still.

From this point on, many can say that it is a happy ending for Hope and Lightning, though a certain few see it as a new beginning for them and their kids.

* * *

**Glad to get this done, we also get a glimpse of their kids. I might do two stories for each of them, I do have a rough idea how the stories would go but it would be helpful if you had any ideas what they could get up too. So please review, make me happy to know that you read my rubbish stuff.**


End file.
